fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Umbratyrannus
Summary Umbratyrannus is a species of carnivorous chimera from Genome Incorporated that lives primarily in forests, but can also be found in grasslands and jungles. Appearance and Personality A Yutyrannus covered in black feathers. It has the wings of a Dracotops, the gills of a Great White, a double row of teeth, and alligator scales and porcupine quills beneath its feathers. Its tail is more similar in shape to an alligator’s, but is covered in feathers like the rest of the body. The jaws, hands, and feet are exposed, covered in grey scales. Its arms are longer than a normal Yutyrannus’, and the hands sport an additional clawed finger that acts as an opposable thumb. Its eyes are golden, and its flesh and blood are blue. This secretive predator is a nocturnal hunter, found primarily in forests, but it can also be found in grasslands and jungles. The Umbratyrannus is able to survive in colder climates, and thus can also be found in arctic regions, mainly snowy forests. An opportunistic predator, the Umbratyrannus will hunt almost any creature it deems to be easy prey. Its high intelligence and cautious nature means it tries to avoid conflict if it can, at least until it can analyze the situation and figure out its next course of action. In battle, the Umbratyrannus plays it safe and keeps its distance, firing with its spit to blind and/or immobilize the opponent, as well as wielding its fire breath to its best. It will only engage in melee combat if it has no other choice and/or the opponent manages to close the distance. If presented with the opportunity, the Umbratyrannus will utilize stealth to its advantage, camouflaging with its surroundings and either ambushing its target when they least expect it, or analyze its target to see how it fights and/or behaves. The Umbratyrannus will exploit any weakness in its enemy that it sees, and tends not to make the same mistake twice. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Umbratyrannus Origin: Genome Incorporated Gender: Male or female depending on the individual Age: Unknown Classification: Chimera (composed of the DNA of Yutyrannus, Dracotops, Chinese Alligator, Raven, Great White Shark, Cuttlefish, Meerkat, Australopithecus, African Porcupine, Velvet Worm, Spitting Cobra, and Starfish) Weight: 1.2 tonnes Height: 7 feet Length: '''24 feet '''Wingspan: '''40 feet '''Eye Color: Golden Themes: 'Natural Combat Statistics 'Tier: 9-B '''to '''8-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Enhanced Senses (enhanced sight, smell, and hearing, and excellent nightvision), Natural Weaponry (Sharp teeth and claws, quills), Extrasensory Perception (Ampullae of lorenzini allows it to sense electric and magnetic fields), Stealth Mastery, Flight, Able to switch between a bipedal and quadrupedal gait, Can stand upright, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (fireproof) and Poison Manipulation (immune to venom), Body Control (has protective transparent membranes covering eyes and nostrils that protect them from fire and smoke, as well as other harmful substances, can puff out quills when in battle, can change its color to match its surroundings), Regeneration (Low-Mid, can regrow lost limbs and heal from its wounds overtime), Fire Breath Attack (can breathe blue fire), Can spit a stream of inky black glue-like slime that is mainly used to immobilize prey or blind assailants by targeting their eyes, Has opposable thumbs that allow it to grip and wield objects Attack Potency: Wall level '(should be of this tier via size, can generate 146,886 joules by charging, and 242,811.6 joules by flying, jaws can bite with a force of 2.5 tonnes) to '''Building level '(Fought and killed the Demonarchon, who can strike with a force of 1.6 tonnes) '''Speed: Superhuman '(can run at 35 MPH and fly at 45 MPH) 'Lifting Strength: Class 1 '(arms can lift 0.5 tonnes) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class '''to '''Building Class Durability: Wall level '''to '''Building level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to over several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely intelligent for an animal (Umbratyrannus tends not to make the same mistake twice. If presented with the opportunity, the Umbratyrannus will utilize stealth to its advantage, camouflaging with its surroundings and either ambushing its target when they least expect it, or analyze its target to see how it fights and/or behaves. It will exploit any weakness in its enemy that it sees.) Weaknesses: '''If its supply of slime is exhausted (taking roughly 6 - 9 shots to do so), it takes roughly ten minutes for it to have enough slime to use, slime can be easily washed away with water, wing membranes can be torn rather easily, gills are an exploitable weakspot '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fire Breath: Can breathe blue fire. Slime: Can spit a stream of inky black glue-like slime that is mainly used to immobilize prey or blind assailants by targeting their eyes. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Hybrids Category:Kiryu2012's profiles Category:Genome Incorporated Category:Tier 9 Category:Fire Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Animal Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Variable Tier